


Dandelion

by madirayn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Flower Loving!Oikawa, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Poetic!Iwaizumi, Short Drabble, and bam: iwaoi star metaphors, everything i write has iwaoi star metaphors, hc that iwa reads shakespeare, it's iwaoi so of course there are star metaphors, you could tell me to write a research paper on ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madirayn/pseuds/madirayn
Summary: In which Iwaizumi Hajime is asked to write a story about his summer in a creative writing class, but he just can’t seem to get a certain someone off his mind while he does so.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Iwaoi Day (4/1)!  
> Welcome to my first post, I hope you have as much fun reading this wannabe poetic Iwa realizing he loves Oikawa as I did writing it!

Shakespeare once asked, “what is in a name?” Sometimes, I wonder that too. There is a flower that acts much like a weed (or a weed that looks much like a flower) that grows in my backyard. It’s yellow and its petals are all spread out. It looks nothing like the big tulips and pretty daisies that my best friend likes to plant in his small garden at the front of his house.

The flower looks like the mane of a certain animal that it’s appropriately named after; it’s called the dandelion. I never used to think much of that. I actually never used to even look at or care about flowers. Or weeds. Or whatever.

I guess it changed this past summer when the aforementioned best friend set up a picnic for us in the park. It was embarrassing. It was. I told him it would be and that people would stare, but he just told me, “people are already staring, Iwa-chan. Why don’t we give them something fun to look at?”

I was annoyed, but I still made the sandwiches. How he likes them. With a little extra mayonnaise.

When I arrived at the park, I was surprised. He had brought all my favorite snacks and was wearing something that made me feel like the gym clothes I was in should have been burnt, at best. The gingham button-down shirt matched the pattern on the picnic blanket he brought and hugged his arms in a way that had me staring.

I asked why he was so dressed up and he told me something silly. He told me something sweet and simple but silly. Maybe it was silly because I didn’t realize it sooner. He told me, “it’s the anniversary of us meeting, Iwa-chan!”

After we ate the sandwiches, Oikawa insisted we lie down and talk. Which was definitely going to get us some stares. I still did it.

I had gone stargazing with Oikawa before. It is utterly impossible to be friends with Oikawa Tooru and not have gone stargazing with him. We used to go all the time when we were kids, especially after volleyball matches; he told me it helped him calm down. I knew he just wanted to look at constellations.

This was different though. This was in the middle of the day. It felt the same, but there were no stars and the sun was shining, threatening to blind us, so we were forced to turn our heads to the side and look at each other while we talked. I usually try to avoid this because eye contact was never something I thought was necessary, but it didn’t seem to bother Oikawa so I swallowed it. It was nice after awhile.

Despite the starless sky, he seemed to still have the habit of pointing out random things he saw. First, it was a bumblebee. Next, it was a falling leaf. Then, it was a dandelion. Like the ones in my backyard.

He told me that the dandelion reminded him that he wanted to start a garden in front of his house. He said he wanted to plant daffodils and tulips and begonias. He wanted butterflies and bumblebees and ladybugs to wander into it.

I did ask him why. It was a little out of the ordinary, even for extraordinary Oikawa Tooru.

He answered my question with another. “Why not?” He said, as his hand (probably) accidentally brushed mine. I didn’t like the way my face flushed, but I blamed it on the sun and the subsequent sunburn we were almost certainly getting from sitting outside in direct sunlight without sunblock.

That summer, we spent days at home improvement stores after hours of research on plants that Oikawa would annoyingly insist on doing at my desktop computer. He would run around and ask every single person what their favorite flower was and which plants they recommended for an at-home garden. It was embarrassing, sure.

But Oikawa’s been obsessed with outer space since we were kids. And I’ve noticed that sometimes, he resembles those huge celestial bodies that he adores so much. At times like these, the glow on his face can’t be anything but a bright ball of plasma in the dim sky.

Those days were the times that Oikawa the star revealed himself, and I hadn’t seen that phenomenon in years. I’ve made it a personal goal of mine to never dim stars, so I usually just kept the embarrassment to myself.

A garden was what he sought after and a garden was what he grew. It was impressive. He had always been the type to miraculously accomplish whatever it was that he set his mind to. But like the garden, most people didn’t see the hard work he put into it.

Hours of research, buying the seeds, planting the flowers, figuring out which plants attracted which animals, it gives me a headache just thinking about it. But Oikawa Tooru was Oikawa Tooru, the persistent, the brave, the unrelenting. Those traits remind me of a lion. But Oikawa reminds me of a dandelion.

The dandelion with the name of a thousand great warriors riding into battle is actually a small, yellow flower. A small, yellow flower that turns all puffy and white, and when you fall victim to excitedly shaking around the ball of puffy whiteness, you spread the seeds all over the yard and more dandelions grow.

In more ways than one, my best friend is a dandelion. He doesn’t come off as much at first, but once you hear his name, you notice that he comes riding into battle with his sword drawn and a million different war strategies in his head. Then, sometimes his beauty outshines his warrior-ness and before you know it, you realized you’ve already fallen victim to the way he plants himself into your life and stays there.

You realize when you can’t get him out of your head during a creative writing class. You realize when you wrote an entire four pages in your notebook about him and his gingham shirt and his silly anniversary picnic and his flowers. You realize when the first thing you think about when you wake up is him and the last thing you think about before you fall asleep is also him. You realize, begrudgingly.

That you’re in love with the star.

You’re in love with the dandelion.

I’m in love with Oikawa Tooru.

And I wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first time posting something like this (or at all)!  
> I’m absolutely weak for Iwaoi, and I knew I had to contribute at least something for today. Hopefully, the Iwaoi gods are pleased.
> 
> (funny story, I somehow did not realize it wasn’t April 1st this day (it was 4/5), so apparently it was NOT iwaoi day, but it’s ok, I’m glad this came out of my mishap)
> 
> I’ve also posted it on my tumblr acc if you want to check it out:  
> [Madireyn](https://madireyn.tumblr.com/post/614522254005616640/dandelion-an-iwaoi-drabble-wc-1079-iwaoi)  
> Stay safe & healthy! All my love <3  
> Kudos & comments always appreciated!
> 
> (p.s. I totally imagine Iwaizumi not realizing he had to turn this in for a grade, and the teacher's just reading it in silence while Iwaizumi looks on with fear in his eyes)


End file.
